


Yuki Years

by clowncake28



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncake28/pseuds/clowncake28
Summary: The 2021 Formula 1 drivers are aged down by 20 years and magically transported to a wooden house in the middle of nowhere in New Hampshire, USA. How will 20-year-old Kimi, 18-year-old Fernando, 15-year-old Lewis, and 12-year-old Sebastian deal with all the chaotic children they’re stuck with? Featuring Charles Leclerc and Max Verstappen in their terrible twos, a 7-month-old giggly Lando Norris, an even longer haired 6-year-old Antonio Giovinazzi, and an absolutely irresponsible 10-year-old Daniel Ricciardo.
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi & Kimi Räikkönen, Carlos Sainz & Lando Norris, Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & George Russell, Mick Schumacher & Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Green Peas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments about things you like or want to see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I chose not to write about Nikita Mazepin, as I would find that personally difficult.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Sebastian Vettel-----------------------------------------------------

Friday, March 5, 2021  
Dear Damned Diary,

It’s me again. You know how I’ve been ranting to you about the absolute abomination of a year 2020 was, what with Ferrari being absolute tractor-heads and all? March 2020 was bad -- does the Australian GP cancellation ring a bell? -- but March 2021 is Satan’s finest creation.

I’ll give you a run down.

Today, Williams F1 was preparing to launch their 2021 car, the FW43B, but their app was hacked and their launch didn’t go to plan. What Williams, along with the rest of the world failed to notice, however, was that all the world class drivers preparing for their Formula 1 season went missing.

And by world class drivers, I mean the 18 other idiots I’m stuck with now. 

Somehow, we were all magically transported to a large cabin in the middle of the woods. After washing away a layer of mud, the sign on the mailbox says it’s in Franconia, New Hampshire, the United States. The house itself, called Hillbilly House by the sign, is actually quite nice, with wooden logs panelling the walls like it’s straight out of a woodsy fairy tale. The trees surrounding the hilly landscape are 4 times as tall as the cabin itself, and even though it’s the middle of the day, their leaves and pine needles block most of the sun, leaving only dappled splotches of light on the ground. In all honesty, it’s perfect for 19 F1 drivers wishing for a vacation. But vacation isn’t what we wanted. 

And there’s another issue… we’ve all aged down. By 20 years.

For some reason, when we magically popped into Hillbilly House, we all aged down the exact number of days of our youngest member, Yuki Tsunoda. This means we’re currently living with a newborn Yuki, a 7 month-old Lando, a whole host of little children, and only 2 adults: 18 year-old Fernando and 20 year-old Kimi. 

I’m 12, by the way.

Ahhhhhh, I gotta go. Lewis’s calling me; I think Mick vomited again. Bye for now you Damned Diary. 

\------------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person-----------------------------------------------------

“Seb! Seb! Seb!” cried 15-year-old Lewis Hamilton. “Please, c’mon and help me! Mick threw up his peas all over my last clean shirt!” 

12-year-old Sebastian Vettel dropped his blue diary onto the worn-out bed sheets beneath him and clambered down the ladder of his bunk bed. When he got into the kitchen, he saw what Lewis meant. There were peas on the ceiling, the floor, and anything in between. It was as if Lewis had slain a giant eel and its guts had sprayed the kitchen.

To be honest, Lewis was trying his best. Not knowing what to feed babies, he had taken a can of peas and the house’s barely functioning blender, and attempted to create “lunch”, if the green slime could be called that. The peas had even made it over to the fridge, where earlier in the day, Kimi and Fernando had set out a list of chores and responsibilities for the older kids. The piece of paper was partially visible under a layer of green mush, but Seb felt slightly guilty as he knew 1-year-olds Mick and Lance were technically his responsibility as written on the sheet, not Lewis’s.

“Oh jeez, Lew Lew!” Seb wailed. “You weren’t joking! I’ll grab a mop and take care of Lance, you can clean Mick and yourself up.” 

Lance just sat there in the high chair, his pudgy face grinning mischievously as he was second in line: he hadn’t had to eat any peas. By Lewis’s body alone, Lance had been spared from the peas war and his cute little baby bow tie sat straight across his neck. He watched as Seb climbed on top of the granite countertops to wipe the ceiling from any evidence of peas before Kimi returned. Luckily enough, the moment Seb swiped at the last splotch of peas, he heard the creak of the garage door signaling Kimi’s return bringing half of the supermarket back in his truck.

“Oh thank goodness” Sebastian muttered to himself, ready for some actual baby food and cleaning supplies. He dropped the last towel in the accumulating pile near the feet of Lance’s high chair and scrambled down the rickety stairs to go help Kimi unpack.

“Thanks Seb,” Kimi breathed out, relieved for the help. “Where’s Fernando and Lewis?”

“Uhhh, Lewis’s cleaning up Mick again after their feeding fiasco. I think Nando’s stuck in the makeshift nursery, checking on newborn Yuki. He’s been crying non-stop.” 

Over the course of a few hours, Lewis and Seb took the 10 plastic cots from the garage and set up 3 rooms for the kids 4 years-old and younger, split into 2-year-olds, 1-year-olds, and infants. They placed sheets and pillows on each cot, set up child-lock systems around the house, and folded the bags and bags of kids clothes Kimi had bought in practically every size the store sold, not knowing what would fit. 

During those same hours, 18-year-old Fernando stocked their fridges and cabinets with heaps of food and started making dinner: simple mac & cheese and some whole peas. He hoped it would pass by the picky mouths of the two-year-olds, but figured they were hungry enough at this point to eat anything.

While Lewis, Seb, and Nando were working on their chores, Kimi cradled baby Yuki in his arms and sank into the grey sofa he chose as his bed. He sat motionless, watching as Checo kept all the little children in an enclosed playpen spanning a majority of Hillbilly House’s living room. He glanced out the window at Daniel and Valtteri. Kimi questions whether handing 10-years-olds a pair of axes was a good idea as he watches their little arms laugh while struggling to chop the wood up, but he shivers in his wool jacket and reckons the house is cold enough to warrant handing those little demons an axe or two.

Luckily enough, he hears Fernando call out “Dinner time, everyone!” and helps pick up all the little monsters from the playpen and sits them in their seats. To help out during feeding times, Nando had set the table in order of age, so it was easier for him to walk around and clean up messy faces.

The best purchase Kimi made was by far the high chairs. He decided upon “X-tra Strength” tie-downs, hoping they would keep the kids reasonably contained in the seats for as long as possible. It was 100% the right choice. 

Dinner was nothing but chaos though.

“HEYYY” 4-year-old Pierre whined, waving at 3-year-old Esteban, “I wan’ more cheesy pastas!!!” 

“Mmmmmmm.” Esteban smiled, ignoring the other tiny French boy next to him. “My cheesies.” 

4-year-old Nicholas held his green bowl on top of his head, declaring “MY CHEESIES!!!” before all three kids started spontaneously crying and Fernando was called into action.

He hastily scooped some more mac and cheese into the pink bowl in front of Pierre. “It’s ok, it’s ok! You all get cheesy pastas,” he said to the sniffling children, trying to calm them down before looking over the table to see another problem brewing.

2-year-old Max, in all his glory, had decided whole peas were not his cup of tea, and had balled his fist up with a small handful of them. Fernando watched, in slow motion, as the peas exited Max’s grubby fingers and flew over the linoleum tiles to land smack dab on top of 2-year-old Charles’s fluffy hair. 

“NnnnnO.” Max declared. “No no no no NO NO NO NO NONONONONONO!!” he screamed, apparently trying to communicate his hatred for the mini green balls.

Little Charles cried out “No! Nooooooooo!” while furiously patting the top of his head, and mistakenly squishing the peas further into the roots of his hair.

Kimi groaned at Fernando, exclaiming “Is the vocabulary of a 2-year-old limited to ‘no’?” 

A simultaneous wail from Max and Charles confirmed his suspicion. “NOOOOOOO!!!” emanated from the terrible toddlers’ mouths and bounced off the walls, startling the whole room. 

Daniel, luckily enough, had finished his last faceful of food, and jumped up from his seat to run over to Max. He placed his elbows on the pudgy boy’s high chair and made a goofy face by sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes. Instantaneously, Max was grinning and only Charles was left to cry over the state of his hair.

With a sigh, Sebastian pulled out the towels from under the kitchen sink, and got to work scrubbing peas off the cabinets for the second time in a day. “Why me?” he whispered, wishing he could be slightly younger like the 10-year-olds Daniel, Valtteri, and Checo, who earlier were sitting at their end of the table and furiously shoveling mac & cheese down their throats.

Dinner was over when Fernando screamed “ENOUGH!” and began the bedtime prep.

By the time all the children were put in their beds, it was already dark outside and Kimi exhaustedly shuffled over to his sofa and pulled the sheets over his head, ready to forget the whole day had happened in the first place. Not even 10 minutes into his sleep, Kimi felt a delicate pitter-patter on his shoulder and woke up to see a wide-eyed Antonio staring him down.

“Tonio? What happened?” Kimi questioned. 

“Car - Car - Carlos made a pee pee on the bed!” Antonio whimpered, holding his blanket closer with his left hand and pointing towards their room with his right hand.

“Oh please God no…” Kimi thought, and miserably dragged his feet out of the bed and followed Antonio down the hallway, when he heard the unmistakable sound of the crying spanish 5-year-old hiding in his closet. “Here we go again.”


	2. Rainbow Stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Nando quickly realize the kids need to be potty trained, and figure out which ones are willing to cooperate. The terrible twos are at it again, as Max gets into trouble and Charles tries to be a good boy. Finally, 5-year old Carlos falls in love while watching a baby Lando bundle fall asleep in his arms.

\--------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person---------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kimi pulled Fernando aside after he’d finished handing out 10 little bowls of cheerios. “Soooo…” Kimi began, “I think we have to potty train them. Carlos had a bit of an accident last night.”

“You can’t be serious Kimi. For real!?!” Fernando replied. “Which ones?”

“Well, Antonio is 6 and seems to be ok. Carlos is fine during the day but needs help at night.” 

“The 4-year-olds, Nicky and Pierre, seem ok during the day as well, but I think they might have the same issue as Carlos. And what about Esteban? Is 3 old enough for potty training?” Nando questioned. “Man, I know nothing about children.”

“Bwoah… same here,” Kimi groaned.

“Here, I’ll google it,” Fernando said, pulling out his phone. “This MommyAndMe website says most kids are ready by age 2. Age 2!?! That’s 7 children we’d have to deal with!!!”

“Uhh... let’s be real here,” Kimi muttered, shaking his head. “Carlos, Nicky, and Pierre are ok at this point with some minor accidents.”

“Ok, but then what about Esteban?” Fernando asked.

“He’s 3. We can work with him. And even though I think they’re 2, I think George and Charles are safe bets to work with. George is a very well-behaved child so far, and Charles hates feeling dirty,” Kimi estimated.

“And Max?” Nando questioned.

“We’ve only lived here a day, but I can tell you that child is the spawn of the devil,” Kimi angrily voiced. 

“Ok, ok, fair. So Carlos, Pierre, and Nicky need to be reminded to go before bed. Esteban, Charles, and George need to start potty training. Max… Max is an issue for later,” Fernando calculated.

“Sounds about right. I’m going to go help Lewis. Lando’s acting a bit fussy with the baby formula I got,” Kimi replied. “Might as well just put some normal milk in the bottle.”

After they’d made sure Lando and Yuki were fed and clothed in their adorable baby booties before being tucked into their cribs, Kimi and Fernado fell down exhausted on the sofa, and watched as the 5 older kids did their daily chores. It was essential that Lewis, Sebastian, Daniel, Valterri, and Checo pitched in around the house, or nothing would get done. Lewis was given laundry duty and could be seen gingerly holding muddy children’s clothes as far away from his body as possible. Sebastian, the lovely child that he was, vacuumed the carpets after Nicky’s cheerio flinging competition with Pierre. Daniel and Valtteri were attempting to wash dishes, but their 10-year-old brains were constantly distracted by the bubbles forming in the sink, and it took them nearly half an hour to fill the dishwasher. Checo politely cleaned the bathrooms, and then played with little George and his toy cars. All was going well.

That is, until a loud crash came from the bedrooms and Max started screaming bloody mercy.

\---------------------------------------------POV: Max Verstappen---------------------------------------------

HA. Silly little plastic playpen! I have escaped your walls!

Max cannot be stopped. Look at Charles, that fool is still in his little prison with his baby toys. But not me. I am FREEEEEEEE!!!

I am too BIG for baby toys. I am a big boy now. I want to play with good toys, like LEGOS. I’m gonna go to the big boys’ room. They have all the Legos, and it’s not fair.

“Hey Lewis,” I hear big boy Valtteri say, “Max isn’t in his pen anymore.” 

Well, Mr. Porridge, that is correct. Max has freed himself! Max is the king of the …. woahhhhhhh.

Right above my head there’s a giant Lego set. It’s this super awesome spaceship. I think Daniel was building it earlier. But he likes me, right? He wouldn’t mind if little Maxie plays with it a bit, right? My arms aren’t long enough though! I can’t reach it, unless maybe I can grab a stick and knock it down. Ohhh there’s a long stick. 

MMMMMMMM!!! I’m trying so hard but it’s just too high, wait, WAIT, WAITTTT, I GOT IT. But now it’s falling. 

IT’S FALLING ON ME!

“Wahhhhhhhhhh! Owie owie owie!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!” I scream, as the Legos hit my head and knock me to the ground.

I keep crying until Valtteri and Daniel rush into the room.

\---------------------------------------------POV: Daniel Ricciardo---------------------------------------------

I have to admit, I was PISSED when I ran into our bedroom with Valtteri and saw my Millenium Falcon Star Wars spaceship crashed on the ground, the thousands of pieces and hours of hard work gone to waste.

But when I saw poor little Maxie, buried under grey Legos and holding his chubby little arms to his head, I lost all anger for the pain-in-the-ass himself. 

“Aww, Maxie! You little gremlin!” I said jokingly, scooping him into my arms and brushing through his messy hair. “Just can’t leave you alone, can I?”

“WAAHHHHH,” he cried, “My head owie, Dannul!” 

“I know, you’re such a naughty devil,” I said, “but I’m going to put you on the bed and then you’re going to feel good again, ok?” I said, trying to comfort him. I planted lots of little kisses over his head and made some funny noises, hoping to stop the crying.

\---------------------------------------------POV: Charles Leclerc---------------------------------------------

I’ve been a very good boy today. Max is not a good boy though. He’s gonna end up on Santa’s naughty list. He broke Daniel’s spaceship. That is not good. 

Charles played with his RED TRACTORS all day long. Charles does not like playing vroom-vroom with tractors when Max gets the speedy wind-up ones, but he was a good boy and pretended to be happy. Charles did not run up and go destroy someone else’s toys.

But, Charles did not get kisses.

Why is it that Max destroyed toys and got kisses from Daniel? Charles wants kisses too. Charles was a very very VERY good boy. Charles is now sad. But when Max cried, he got kisses. Now, I will cry too. Maybe I will get kisses.

“Wah wah wah WAH WAHHHHHHHHH!!!” I cried, hoping someone would also take care of me. Luckily enough, Seb came running faster than even Max’s speedy wind-up cars.

“What is it, Charlie?” he asked me, “why are you so sad?”

“I… I… I wan’ kissies toooooo!!!” I whimpered, tilting my neck back to look him in the eyes, “Max gets kissies and I do TOOOOO!!!!”

“Oh, Charlie!” he responded, quickly grabbing underneath my arms and lifting me into the air to rest at his hips. “You could have just asked, bubby.”

He smooched all over my little head and I grinned. Charles loves Seb. Seb is Charles’ favorite person ever. Nobody else came running for Charles. I wrap my arms around his arm, and smile.

\---------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person---------------------------------------------

“Hey, Daniel and Sebastian,” Kimi called from across the house an hour later, “can you bring Max and Charles over here? I think it’s time we do a diaper check.”

“Oh boy…” Daniel responded while grimacing, “I’m not made for this.”

Sebastian put down his diary and the rainbow sticker sheet he had been using to decorate his last entry.

Kimi had set up a changing station and while he got out a fresh diaper for Max, he kicked out from under the bathroom sink a little orange kiddie potty. “This is for Charles,” he told Seb. “Nando and I decided to start potty training with him and Esteban, and wait until Max is… is more willing to cooperate.”

“Ok, so what do I do???” Seb questioned with a bewildering look on his face, clearly not prepared for the task in front of him.

“Kid, does it look like I know what I’m doing?” Kimi grunted, holding Max’s kicking little legs out of the way so he could slip a new diaper underneath him. Max was crying and flailing all over the place, spreading the baby powder all around the air so much so that Kimi’s hair was lightly frosted in the stuff.

“Uhhh ok” Seb quietly responded, seeing Charles was his problem now as Kimi had his hands full. “Come over here, Charlie. We’re gonna have you sit on this potty, ok?”

“Uhhhh... okie dokie” Charles responded hesitantly, before letting Seb remove his little pants and undo the diaper he thankfully hadn’t used yet.

“Ok Charlie, can you sit down on the potty for me?” Seb asked, pleading that Charles was in his pleasant mood. Luckily, he was. “Good boys do their pee pees on the potty, Charlie, ok?” 

“I’m a good boy! That’s me, Charlie. Charlie is a good boy!” Charles happily claimed, clapping his hands together while sitting down. 

“Oh, OH, OHHH” Seb cried out, realizing he had found the key to controlling Charles: Charles wanted Seb to be proud of him. “Ok Charlie! So, if you want to be a good boy, you have to go pee pee in your potty right now,” Seb said gently as he held Charles’s little fingers.

It wasn’t much, but when Charles said he was done and hopped off the seat, there was a little yellow liquid left behind and so Sebastian had no other choice but to smile and praise Charles. He asked Charles to wait a second, and ran to his room to grab a rainbow sticker sheet he had been saving to make his diary entries look cooler. 

“You get a good boy sticker, Charlie!” Seb explained, waving the sticker sheet in front of Charles’s hands.

“Ooooh! I want a giggle face!” Charles greedily said, pointing his little finger at a little rainbow star sticker with a smiley face on it. Seb peeled it off and watched as Charles grabbed it and jumped up for joy, running to the doorway where Max had been watching furiously. 

How little kids could go to the bathroom with an audience, Seb would never understand.

“I’m the best boy, Max! I have a STICKER! I beat you!” Charles taunted, waving the little rainbow star in Max’s face before skipping out of the room to get some more cheerios. Max huffed, and followed behind, unhappy he hadn’t gotten a reward like Charles but more interested in eating Fernando’s cheerios anyways.

Seb smiled, happy to watch the two little boys toddle down the hallway. “That went well,” he exclaimed, grinning.

“Seb, that’s great to hear, but we’ve got 8 children with uncontrollable bladders, so can you go fetch Mick?” Kimi groaned, knowing he’d be stuck with diaper duty for at least an hour every day for the foreseeable future.

“Ok Kimi,” Seb replied, and ran down the hallway to gingerly pick up baby Mick. “Do I have to change diapers now, too?” he asked.

Kimi quickly retorted with, “I doubt it. But you can help keep them controlled. Max was a nightmare.”

So Seb stood there squeaking a toy hippo to distract Mick while Kimi changed his diaper. Mick grinned and stuck his tongue out, burping a bit before reaching to grab the hippo Seb had named “Sir Hippo”. When the diaper was changed, Seb picked the little baby up again and went to swap him with Lance, who as it happened, also needed a change. 

Going forward, Sir Hippo would live next to the changing station, as the babies seemed to love the squeaky green animal Seb was fairly certain was meant to be a dog toy. Oh well.

Going forward as well, Seb’s role as the hippo holder was replaced by Antonio, who followed Kimi around everywhere. Kimi placed a ducky step stool near the changing station, where Tonio could stand and squeak Sir Hippo above the babies. Tonio clearly loved helping Kimi in any way possible, and Kimi not so secretly loved it as well.

Before too long the sun had set, and the 12 youngest children had been put to sleep (although it had taken the better part of an hour). Daniel, Valtteri, Checo, and Sebastian were watching a Spiderman movie on the TV while Lewis and Fernando were chatting in the kitchen and Kimi was sprawled across his sofa, snoring his heart out.

A sad high-pitched cry came from the nursery, where Lando had gotten his foot stuck in between the bars of his crib. However, when Lewis walked over to check on the baby, he turned on the light and almost tripped over a tiny Carlos trying to stick the blue baby bootie back into its crib.

“What’re you doing over there, Carlos” Lewis questioned, with a knowing smile on his face.

“Help… helping LANDO!” Carlos stated so firmly that Lewis was afraid he’d interrupted Carlos from the task. But, no matter how hard he tried, Carlos couldn’t turn the foot back into the crib correctly and Lando cried even harder.

“Aww, what a silly baby you are, Lando,” Lewis cooed, and quickly bundled Lando up in the silky blanket beneath him and hoisted him up and out of the crib. Lewis meandered back to the living room with Lando in his arms and Carlos following close behind, insisting Lando would be lonely without him. Lewis let Carlos sit down in the big armchair and then knelt down besides the spanish boy.

Lewis handed a sniffling Lando over to Carlos, whose small arms were soon overflowing with the silky bundle. 

“Woahhhh,” Carlos quietly spoke, and his eyes widened at Lando’s little button nose. He craned his neck forward and wiped Lando’s runny nose. “He’s so soft, like my… like my pajamas. No, he’s even SOFTER.”

Lando blinked a few times, then slowly opened his mouth and yawned, uttering a few squeaks. 

“Hola, Lando… Hola!” Carlos slowly pronounced. “Hola.”

“Waah la” Lando giggled, “WAAH LA!”

“Yes! Hola hola hola, Lando!” Carlos said and smiled ear to ear. 

Lewis watched as Carlos sat there, stroking Lando’s little nose for 20 minutes, until Lando had mumbled off to sleep and Carlos began to doze off as well.

“We… we… gotta… put you to bed… Cabron,” Carlos murmured, as his head slowly fell and he yawned.

The last thing Carlos heard before conking out completely was Lewis cooing from the kitchen, “Awww, aren’t they the most precious little beans? I’ll go put those sleepyheads to bed.” Needless to say, Carlos was tucked under the sheets with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note to readers. If in your time, it’s after 11:00 at night, do yourself a favor and go to sleep. Carlos and Lando send a sleepy yawn your way!


	3. Scrambled Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Valtteri watches Carlos play with Lando and George. Daniel and Max cause musical chaos in the kitchen, Kimi gives Antonio reading lessons, and Mick is rushed to the hospital. Charles has an accident, Nicky is picky, and Lewis is caught red-handed.

\----------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person----------------------------------------------

The next morning, the household was woken up once again by Lando's cries, this time because he'd managed to lose his binky. Valtteri cradled Lando until the baby stopped whining, and then changed him into a little teddy bear onesie with big floppy ears. 

Valtteri also changed baby Yuki (who was much quieter and more polite than Lando already) into a tiny teddy bear costume. With Lando just starting to get his teeth and Yuki only having gums, Valtteri liked to call the two infants his "gummy bears" and insisted on dressing them as such.

Yuki, being the newborn he was, quickly finished the bottle of formula Valtteri prepared for him and fell asleep again. Lando, on the other hand, was ready for play time.

"Gee geeeeee!" he squealed, all four limbs squirming about like an upside down bug. "Goo goo geeeeeee!"

At the sound of Lando's little giggles, Carlos came running into the nursery asking Valtteri, "Playtime? Valtteri, I want playtime with Lando!"

Valtteri shrugged, saying "Ok Carlos, but George is gonna join us. He wants playtime too."

"Ok ok ok ok!!!" yelled Carlos from his and Antonio's room, snatching up every single toy he could carry. 

Valtteri placed baby Lando on the fluffy rug in the nursery, and by the time he had fetched George (who was unfortunately not wearing a teddy bear onesie), Lando had crawled to the other side of the room and was tugging at the curtains while hysterically laughing. Valtteri pointed at the rug, and good little George waffled over and plopped down with his basket of rubber duckies and started squeaking a few of them.

Carlos joined in on the action, choosing a large red rubber ducky for himself. 

Valtteri scooped Lando up before the baby could tear the whole curtain rod down on his fluffy head, and walked over to Carlos. He deposited the little child into Carlos's dinosaur-pajama clad lap and sank down into a pastel yellow bean bag chair, watching as Carlos tickled Lando's nose.

"You want a squeaky ducky too, Lando?" Carlos questioned, hoping Lando would join in on the fun. 

"Eeeeeeee!!!" Lando gargled, sporadically moving his arms around his head while staring at a neon yellow ducky which had fallen near the edge of the rug.

"This for you! This for YOU!" George said, wiggling his toes while holding the bright yellow ducky out for Lando to snatch. "Lando ducky. Lando ducky!"

Carlos sat Lando up so he could play with George until breakfast was ready, and even then wouldn't be separated from his 7-month-old teddy bear. Lewis chuckled, remembering how the two of them had fallen asleep on the reclining chair. He watched as Carlos sat in the same chair, his arms still overflowing with the baby, holding the bottle to Lando's mouth. Carlos had forgotten all about his own bowl of cheerios on the arm of the chair; his eyes were for Lando only. Lewis stealthily took out his phone to video the adorable pair as Lando latched onto the nipple and violently grabbed the milk away from Carlos.

His video was interrupted by a loud clang from the kitchen, where Sebastian was feeding scrambled eggs to the babies and a few miscreants had gotten a hold of the stainless steel pots.

"Oooooooo! Bing bang bong, Dannul! Bing bang bong!!!" Max yelled, planting himself on the floor with two pot lids and clanging them together with such force that Mick and Lance were woken up from their coma-like sleep to a frustrated Fernando.

"Daniel, control that child already!" Nando screeched from down the hallway.

Little did he know it was Daniel who had opened the baby-lock cabinets in the first place and had handed Max the silver lids. Daniel, who at this time was dragging over a step stool so he could reach the large metal spoons hanging from the top shelf. 

"It's time to PAR-TAY, Maxie boy!" Daniel exclaimed as jumped off the stool with two spoons in his hands and a groovy sway of his hips. "Keep the music a-coming!"

“Bah bah bah. BAH BAH BAH!” Max cried out, crashing the pot cymbals in unison with his words and creating the backdrop beat for Daniel to start freestyling with his spoons on an overturned cast-iron pot.

“YEE HAW baby!” Daniel yelled, throwing a peace sign in the air before practically screaming and attempting to drum, “We makin’ MUSIC!!!!”

Since Kimi was still (somehow) asleep, Fernando was attending to an upset Lance and Mick, and Seb and Lewis were enthralled in their latest game of battleship, Checo sighed and realized it was up to him to put an end to the “Music Festival” or whatever Dan had called it.

He ripped the lids out of Max’s grippy fingers and kicked the pot away from Daniel, saying, “If you two idiots keep this up, Kimi’s going to wake up, and you’re gonna be in trouble!”

Dan smugly questioned, “Yeah, and so what?”

“Well, Kimi won’t be happy,” Checo angrily stated, “he loves his sleep. I think Max will have to go to time out…” Checo continued, “and Daniel might get DIAPER DUTY!!” he exclaimed, plugging his nose for added effect.

“Awww. Well shucks, Maxie,” Daniel sighed, “as much as I know we’re rock stars, I’m not wiping your butt. How about you go pester somebody else? I saw Charlie in the other room, messing with your wind-up toys… maybe deal with that issue???” Daniel told the quickly reddening face of the dutch boy. 

Sure enough, Max ran down the hallway as fast as his stubby legs could take him.

In the bedroom across from the hall, Kimi, in fact, was not asleep, but sitting on the side of Antonio’s little dump truck bed and watching as the 6-year-old sounded out words from his Dr. Seuss picture book. Antonio stuttered, working the words out one by one. “I… do… not… like… them… Sam… I… Am…, I do… not like… green eggs… and HAM!”

“Good job, Tonio,” Kimi whispered, nudging the boy in his side. “You’re getting the hang of this.”

Antonio continued, working out “Would… you… like… them… here… or…” until he stopped, struggling to pronounce, “the… air… theer...theeee…”

“There,” Kimi added.

“There!” Tonio exclaimed, and continued on.

The reading lesson was cut short by Sebastian, who ran into the room and urgently motioned for Kimi to come to the nursery. Poor Mick had turned red all over and was clearly swelling up. Mick had vomited on the floor and all across his clothes.

“I… I don’t know what to do, Kimi!” Seb wailed, distraught at the sick baby sitting in the crib, “Is he allergic to the eggs I fed him???”

Kimi’s eyes widened, recognizing the urgency of the situation, and grabbed the baby, running to the car while telling Sebastian to grab them some coats, boots, and the keys. They had to go to the hospital immediately, judging by the severity of Mick’s reaction.

After a few hours in which Mick was tested for many allergies, the doctor said Mick would be fine. However, in no situation should he be fed eggs or nuts going forward, as the test had come back positive for all nuts as well. As disappointed Kimi was that they would have to deal with an allergic baby, he was relieved to see that Mick was ok.

Unfortunately, Seb, in all his rushing to help Kimi get Mick strapped into his seatbelt, had forgotten about Charles’s earlier bathroom plea before heading to the hospital. 

And Charles had a mind of his own.

He toddled into the bathroom and watched as Pierre dragged the ducky step stool over to the toilet, did his business, and flushed the toilet. “Pierre is a big kid,” thought Charles, “Seb would love it if I was a big kid too!”

He’d gotten ahead of himself, and thought that just a day into potty training, he could conquer the big kid potty, so he clambered onto the step stool. Charles stuck his chubby fingers into the elastics at the side of his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. 

Max stood once again at the doorway, watching Charles with a smug grin on his face. “You going potty, Charlie?” he asked.

“Yeah! I wan’ more stickers!” Charles replied, hoping this time he could pick the rainbow elephant off of Seb’s famous sticker sheet.

“Okie dokie” said Max, perfectly content with watching Charles struggle to use the step stool correctly while he could just… let go in his pants. Life was good, thought Max, life was good. Max snickered as he watched Charles pee on the floor, thinking the step stool was in the right place when that couldn’t be farther from the truth. His enemy would be getting in trouble soon. That was revenge enough for using MAX’S wind up cars. Yes, life was looking good if your name was Max Verstappen.

The first thing Seb heard when he opened the front door was a crying Charles, but he didn’t know where the sound was coming from. A tiny Max smirked like a know-it-all and poked Seb’s leg. Max pointed to the bathroom, where sure enough, waddling around in the mess on the floor, half naked because he couldn’t pull his pants back up, was Charles.

“WAHHHHH” screamed Charles, “WHERE MY STICKER????” 

“Oh no. God please no,” whispered Sebastian as he saw the scene in front of him. After quickly mopping up the floor, cleaning Charles, handing over the elephant sticker (because who could say no to that adorable face?), and telling Charles the little orange potty WAS the big kid potty, Seb climbed up his bunk bed ladder and hopped under the sheets, ready to write another juicy diary entry about the day’s events. 

By the time Seb had written (in detail) about Mick, Charles, and an earlier incident involving Esteban and his “crayon wall mural,” dinner was ready.

\----------------------------------------------POV: Nicholas Lafifi----------------------------------------------

I hate soup. It’s just icky water. Why does Fernando have to make soup????

Oooooh, Nicky has a good idea. I will not eat soup, no, today I will not eat soup. 

I slowly slid down the side of my chair, hoping to not be noticed by anyone. I’m under the table now, and nobody has seen! Yes, Operation Nutella is underway!!! I ran to the cabinet, slowly opening it until I saw the prize: a full jar of Nutella! 

OH JEEZ, IT’S LIKE HEAVEN!

I dug a handful out and started licking the goop off my fingers. MMMMMM. So good. It’s making Nicky very happy, yes, very happy indeed.

In the middle of my third handful, I looked back at the dinner table to see dumb old Pierre, who had thrown his spoon back into the bowl, splashing broth across his face and looking angrily at the cabinets where I had wandered.

Pierre, upset that I’m the smarter 4-year-old who had gotten away with dessert for dinner, angrily declared “Nicky is picky!” while slamming his fists down on the table.

“Mmmmmm…” I mumbled while filling my fingers up with another helping “choco-yum-yum is better than soup!” 

Fernando looked my way. Oh no, Nicky.

ABORT OPERATION. I REPEAT. ABORT OPERATION.

I gently placed the precious Nutella down on the ground and started to run down the hallway before Nando grabbed me and sat me back in my chair with the same nasty, but now cold, bowl of soup. He wiped the sugary paste off his hands, instead of letting me lick them clean.

Adults are weird creatures, aren’t they?

I could hear him mutter “Good Lord, why are we stuck with these children?!?” and snickered to myself, knowing that half of Esteban’s crayons were currently smeared across the bedroom walls. 

Nicky is picky, but Nicky is not a mess.

\----------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person----------------------------------------------

Resting easy now that all the children were at least in bed and Kimi was snoring, Fernando walked over to his own small room across from the nursery and next to Lewis and Sebastian’s. 

He peered inside the younger boys’ room, certain he had heard a strange moan coming from in there a second ago. Sebastian, on the top bunk, was sound asleep, but Lewis … well, Lewis had his computer open and was clearly enjoying himself with his one hand inside his pants.

Nando tossed a box of tissues over to Lewis before cheekily grinning and saying, “Hope you get some rest there too, Lewis!” and laughing as he shut the door on the red-faced 15-year-old.


	4. Velvet Antlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Antonio wake up early, Max experiments with apple juice, and a strange animal is spotted outside. Valtteri comforts Carlos after an incident, George introduces us to his stuffed animal, and Daniel is naughty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this so far! It's been fun to write. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any ideas you'd like to see or anything you liked in the comments. I love reading them!

\-------------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person-------------------------------------------------

Antonio woke up early in the morning to the sound of Kimi taking a shower. He scurried out of bed and hid under the blankets on the sofa Kimi called his bed, waiting for the oldest to get back. Kimi, however, didn’t notice, and lazily grabbed the TV remote from the table and sank down into the sofa. He was, therefore, startled to find a little foot prodding uncomfortably into his left butt cheek.

“Who’s this?” Kimi asked in a gruff voice.

“It’s MEEE!” Tonio exclaimed, as he emerged from the pile of pillows and sat criss-cross on the other side of the sofa.

“Bwoah,” Kimi murmured, “well good morning, Tonio. Why are you up so early?”

“It’s because of YOU!” Antonio cried, while forcefully poking his finger into Kimi’s side, “the shower is super duper loud and it’s right near my bed!”

“Speaking of showers,” Kimi snorted, “you’ve got to start washing that mane of hair you have, or I’m gonna take the kitchen shears and chop it off” Kimi said while mimicking a karate chop.

“Noooo Kimi!” Tonio retorted, “I like my hair like this…”

“Well then shower.” Kimi quickly replied, turning the TV on and motioning for Antonio to hop off the sofa-turned-bed.

When Antonio finally returned, with freshly cleaned and dried hair, he asked Kimi to braid his hair. The two of them sat quietly on the floor, watching blue jays fly above the window on the roof while Kimi’s clumsy fingers mashed Antonio’s hair into two semi-passable braids.

Charles honked in laughter for a full minute, calling the braids “antlers” when Antonio held them up above his head to show Charles. And even though Charles seemed to think they were stupid, the 6-year-old couldn’t care less because they were Kimi’s braids and he thought they were still very pretty indeed.

During breakfast an hour later, Max hardly touched his banana slices, but demanded apple juice after apple juice. Fernando was confused, asking, “Are you ok there, Max”

All he got back was a loud “JUUUUUUICE!”.

Charles, upset that Max had gotten more than he had, also cried out, “JUUUUUUICE!”

Soon enough, all the children, including Seb who was just asking to annoy Nando, demanded little cups of apple juice, and by the time breakfast ended, they’d gone through two full bottles. Max, however, had by far the most plastic cup-fuls, and even Fernando didn’t know how many the toddler had drunk.

Max’s motivation, however, was soon revealed. He was upset that over the past couple days, Charles had racked up an impressive rainbow sticker collection from Seb and his competitive nature meant he wasn’t willing to let the other toddler win so easily. Even though Kimi and Fernando saw him as the family’s little demon and were not willing under any circumstances to potty train him, Max didn’t care.

\-------------------------------------------------POV: Max Verstappen-------------------------------------------------

Hmph. 

Charlie gets ALL the stickers. 

MAX IS NOT OK WITH THAT. No, no no no no NO.

Max must beat that banana-brain. Max is not picky like Charles; diapers are perfectly fine for Max. But Max does not get STICCCCKKKKKERS when he uses diapers. And Max really really REALLY wants stickers.

Silly Fernando… Max has fooled you! I do not like apple juice very much, but I must beat Charles to the potty. I must get the sticker FIRST. I am on mission: beat Charlie at any cost. If that cost is *blearg* apple juice, Max will drink it. I am willing to SUFFER for the reward of victory.

VICTORY IS MINNNNNNNE!!!!!!

But I must be a patient killer. Deadly. TREACHerous. Murderous. Silent.

So I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And… it is now time. The potty calls.

"Sebbbbbbb! Seb Seb Seb Seb SEB!" I shouted victoriously after sitting on the potty and letting the nasty apple juice out. "It's my time for a STICCCCKKKKER!!!!"

To my frustration, the dummy came sprinting into the bathroom with a petrified look on his face (why he's nervous about me, I do not know) and without the sticker sheet in his hand. Perhaps that can be forgiven if Max is awarded the biggest sticker….

"MINE." I say triumphantly, scrunching my cheeks together and standing in my Superman pose, pointing down at the little potty.

Seb paused. That brain of his MUST be hardwired incorrectly. He looked back at me, paused again, then smiled widely, congratulating me with a "Good job Maxie!! I didn't know Kimi let you on the potty yet, but I guess I'm gonna have to give you"

"... My STICCCCKKKKER!!!!!!!" I yelled, fists pumping in the air.

"Uh, yeah," Seb chuckled nervously.

Charles showed up just as I was peeling my massive rainbow airplane sticker off the sheet. He stood, furiously stomping, as he watched me walk out of the bathroom with a grin on my face and one sticker richer. 

HA. He cannot defeat Super Max!

I waltzed around the house for a bit, showing everyone my airplane sticker and making sure they APPRECIATED its glory. 

But then… I stopped.

What is that Max sees in front of him???? Charles???? Carrying… a cup of APPLE JUICE???? What is taking place???

I remain out of sight, hiding behind the door and peeking through the cracks. Charles, the little sneak, dumped the apple juice on the kiddy potty, looked back at me with an evil smirk, and yelled for Seb.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I belted, as Seb briskly entered the room. "Is juice. Charles is very bad boy, Seb. Very bad."

Seb looked at me and sighed before cautiously smelling the potty. "Huh," he started, "That smells quite fruity. Charles….?" he questioned. But Charles, not looking for a confrontation, had ran away like the absolute dum dum he is.

Victory once again for SUPER MAX.

\-------------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person-------------------------------------------------

As Kimi lazily looked out the living room windows for the millionth time, he saw something different. Staring into their house, only a few paces from the wall of the house itself, was an enormous moose, its beady eyes pointed directly into Kimi’s. Its antlers were large as well, spanning the whole window panel, and were coated in a velvety layer of hair. 

Without freaking out (externally, because internally Kimi was DONE FOR), he called over the rest of the kids with his finger up to his mouth, indicating the necessity of silence. Luckily, they came one by one and quietly gazed at the moose. Everyone stood in amazement, staring at the creature in front of them, but Carlos was still facing the wrong direction, holding Lando in his arms and looking at the back of a colorful cereal box cheerfully.

“Carlos!” Antonio gently whispered, tapping Carlos on his shoulder, “Carlos Carlos Carlos turn around! You’ve gotta see this.”

“WOAH!!!!” Carlos screamed as he snapped his head around, shaking in his spot, “A MOOOOOOSE!”

Without realizing it, Carlos lost his grip on the slippery blanket wrapped loosely around the baby in his arms, and Lando slid out of his grip, falling head first towards the cold, marble flooring. 

Everyone’s reaction was instant: Lando let out a nightmarish howl, Lewis sprinted over to see the poor baby, George started bawling, the moose darted towards the woods, and the rest of the kids watched in wary silence. Carlos wailed, falling to his knees and gently picking the baby’s heavy head off of the floor. Lewis gently pushed him aside to properly assess Lando’s head and the small bump starting to form a few inches above his left eye.

After seeing Lewis’s fingers tenderly prod Lando’s injured forehead, Carlos slinked away into the corner, distraught. Valtteri walked past, asking why Carlos was furiously wiping his eyes into his jacket sleeves in the corner of their living room.

Carlos slowly responded with “I’m … in … time out.”

“But Lewis didn’t put you there,” Valtteri questioned with a confused tilt of his head.

“I let Lando get hurt,” Carlos sniffled, “I deserve this for being so bad. SO BAD, Valtteri! I was so bad.”

“Awww,” Valtteri quietly cooed, crouching down to be at Carlos’s level and hugging the tortured boy, “I think Lando will forgive you. Don’t you see how much he loves when you play with him?”

“But… But… But… I HURT him,” Carlos whined, brushing the tears out of his eyes with both wrists.

“I know that,” Valtteri continued comfortingly, then asking “would you hate him if he accidentally kicked you and you got hurt?”

“Of course not!” Carlos laughed a little, “he’s too sweet to do that and he probably wouldn’t mean it anyways.”

“Ok then, Carlos…” Valtteri continued, “so you wouldn’t hate him.”

Carlos violently shook his head.

“Even though he’s a baby,” Valtteri said, “the same holds true. He’s still gonna like you, Carlos.” 

Carlos sniffled loudly. “Oh… ok. Maybe.”

“How about we go set up that train set in your room?” Valtteri gently suggested, eager to remove Carlos from hearing Lando’s ongoing painful cries. He held his hand out and patiently walked with Carlos to the little boy’s room. Lando stopped crying not long after, after Lewis had forced a pacifier in the baby’s mouth to shut him up. The silence provided a well-needed rest for everyone’s ears.

"Well…" Nando declared from the kitchen, happy that the ordeal had been put to rest, "when he's older, we can blame any of his problems on the fact that he WAS dropped as a child." 

Lewis put his hands up to his head and groaned.

George stopped bawling soon after, realizing that Lando would, in fact, be ok. He toddled over to his cot and sat upon it, leaving only his feet dangling over the edge.

\-------------------------------------------------POV: George Russel-------------------------------------------------

I so so so so sorry for Lando. That was a very big boo-boo!

But everything is ok I have Cheeto! 

Cheeto is my most favoritest bestest ever stuffie. He is a duck. He lives with my rubber duckies. He does not squeak. He is very fluffy.

Cheeto always spends time with me. I wish I had more friends here. Georgie gets sad sometimes. Lando is fun, but he's too small. Maxie and Charlie are too weird (no, seriously, they are wacky creatures) and so I am left alone with Cheeto.

"Quack! Quack quack quackity honk!" Cheeto calls.

"QUACK quack quack quackity honk honk" I call back, telling him we need more buddies.

"Quacky quick quack?" he replies, telling me Checo is at the door. 

"Honk honk honk quackity honk honk!" I say to Checo, hoping he speaks duck. (It's ok if he's not fluent yet, though.)

"Uhhhh… quack?" Checo says back, which means "Yes, I would like to go for a swim" in duck, but perhaps it got lost in translation.

We play a bit more, but I can't keep my eyes open and I fall asleep with Cheeto and Checo next to me, happily honking away.

Maybe I do have a friend.

\-------------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person-------------------------------------------------

When Carlos was finally ready to see Lando again, he insisted they sat on the carpeted floor of the nursery so that even if the baby slipped out of his arms again, he’d be ok. Carlos’s eyes grew big again when he saw Lando smile at him, taking the cue as Lando’s forgiveness. Carlos sighed, carefully kissing the small bump on Lando’s forehead.

\-------------------------------------------------POV: Daniel Ricciardo-------------------------------------------------

Why am I stuck on frickin’ BABY DUTY. Yeah, I agree Mick and Lance look like chubby marshmallows in their snow gear, but I’m starting to get the feeling that Kimi and Nando just want me to leave them alone. So yeah, I’m outside in the freezing cold (where Australians go extinct) dragging two little lumps around on a red sled.

And, really, I should not be trusted with babies.

“Ooh, look at the SNOWFLAKES!” I say enthusiastically to try and distract Mick from licking his fingers. It doesn’t work. “Woah, Lil’ Lance! It’s a snowman!” I say, pointing to the disheveled snow lump Seb and Lewis had constructed earlier. His pudgy face briefly turns to the snowman, but then he opens his mouth and burps. How rude.

URG. I’m gonna make Kimi pay for this. I pick up the pace, ready to go back inside and be done with the dumb babies who can’t just walk THEMSELVES around in the frigid weather. I don’t look back until I’ve reached the porch again.

Mistake, Daniel. Big mistake.

Lance had somehow fallen off the sled, and since the snow was fresh powder, had sank in and was nowhere to be seen. Needless to say, I started FREAKING OUT. 

“KIMIIIIIIII!!!” I yell, running in the door with Mick in my arms and a panic on my face, “LANCE IS GONE!!!”

Max calls at me from the corner. “Hi hi Dan Dan!” but Kimi… well Kimi is not as pleased. Kimi grabs his jacket, making sure to shoot me an evil we-will-discuss-this-later face before jumping out the door to hunt down the 1-year old.

Max, who I learned is in time out corner after hitting Esteban with a shoe, says “Uh oh. Daniel is a bad boy too” and makes a frowny face before deciding “Dan Dan. You need time out too. But really really REALLY lot of time out for you.”

Seeing as I have no other choice, I meander over to Max’s corner and try to erase the guilt that’s setting in by listening to him gush over his rainbow sticker. He’d placed it on the crown of his head, but even the fact that half his hair is glued to the bottom of a airplane sticker can’t shake the guilt I feel. Max seems to sense it, somehow.

“You be ok, Dan Dan. You BE OK.” he declares, patting my knee. 

And even though I don’t feel better about Lance, I relax a bit more, watching with an endearing look on my face as Max winds up his cars and shoots them across the floors. Everything will be ok, I guess.


	5. Lost Controls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Seb have an adventurous ski journey, the toddlers drive Daniel insane, and bedtime never comes.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person---------------------------------------------------

Kimi, as pleased as he was that Sebastian completed his chores so diligently, felt that it was wrong to keep the 12-year-old inside all day, tending to Mick's vomiting issues and cleaning the walls after Esteban's fourth crayon mural. He was a hard worker, and deserved a fun break.

“SEB!” Kimi called from down the hall, “Get dressed. The two of us -- we’re going skiing.”

“Woah…” Seb responded, “really?!” while eagerly jumping into his snow pants.

“Yup kid. You’ve done a lot around the house and nobody has appreciated you enough.” Kimi’s mouth curved up into a small smile. “And I want to get out of this house for a bit, so get moving.”

The ski hill, Loon Mountain, was not far away, so Kimi planned on spending the better part of the day over there, leaving Fernando and Lewis with all the children. Seb stuck his tongue out at the house as they left, making a face to Lewis that said “HAH! I get to ski and you get to deal with the babies!”

Lewis, cradling Yuki in his arms, gave Seb the middle finger angrily while Kimi backed out of the driveway. Soon, they were off. 

In the thirty second period in which Lewis was outside, a fight had broken out between Max, Charles, Esteban, and Pierre over whose turn it was to sit in the small bean bag chair in their room. The room was chaotic: small fists were thrown every which way, little feet were kicking, crayons were flying, and the kids were outright screaming. 

“AHHHH!” Lewis called, gently placing Yuki in the nursery before heading over to the toddlers’ room. “I’m gonna need some help over here!” Daniel, Checo, and Valtteri came running at the sound of the commotion, and all worked together to separate the little demons from each other.

Daniel picked up Max and took him to the living room, Valtteri took Charles to the other side of the house, Checo brought Esteban to the basement, and Lewis led Pierre outside. Separation seemed to work the best, as the children calmed down within 10 minutes, completely forgetting the bean bag chair, and joined Max on the sofa, eager to watch something fun.

Fernando, Lewis, Checo, and Valtteri, seeing as the situation was under control, left to have a fun snowball fight outside.

After flicking on the TV, Daniel let Max choose an utterly bizarre children’s show called “Happy Helicopters”. The premise of the show was that a group of children, by spinning around in circles, could turn into helicopters and fly around the world. Daniel believed it was intended to teach kids about famous places around the planet, but Max, Charles, Esteban, and Pierre seemed to have gotten a different message out of it.

While Daniel quickly left for a glass of water, the kids jumped off the sofa and started spinning around like a tornado with their arms out, hitting over a few potted plants in his path.

“Woooooooosssshhhhh” Max cried, “Zzzzzhhhhrrrrrrrr!!!”

“Keep spinning!” the bubbly cartoonish TV character announced, convincing them they only needed to spin harder.

“WOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHH” Pierre belted, “ZZZHHHHHRRRRRRRRRR!!!”

"SPIN! SPIN! SPIN!" the goofy cartoon character shouted, "FASTER FASTER FASTER!" And so they spun. And spun. And spun.

At this point, Daniel came running back into the living room. He stared at the broken pots, soil spilled across the carpet, and the little children twirling around furiously, getting dangerously close to the sharp ceramic on the ground.

"Oh sweet Jesus…" Daniel exclaimed, his hands covering his eyes. 

"AHHHHHH" Esteban cried, the first to plant a squishy little foot on the broken pot edges.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Charles cried, as he too was cut by the shards.

Daniel acted fast, scooping Max and Pierre away from the situation and strapping them tightly into the high chairs so their feet would be spared. He ran back to Charles and Esteban, strapped them in as well, and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Charles cried again, "Foot HURRRRRT!!!"

Daniel washed the soil and blood off Charles' toes with a wet towel and bandaged them up before moving onto Esteban, whose injuries were less deep and thankfully, less bloody.

"There we go!!! All better!" he said encouragingly while kissing the little toes.

"DANNUL." Max called, kicking his feet up, "I has few owies too!"

"Ahhh, ok let me see," Daniel said while checking Max's feet for small cuts. "Ohhhh I see!" he exclaimed, "you're a tough boy for not crying there!" He patched them up quickly, before checking Pierre's. Pierre had no cuts but didn't want to be left out.

"I need boo boo tape too, Daniel." the french boy stated, "boo boo tape pleeeeaaaasssse!" Daniel slapped some tape over Pierre's perfectly healthy feet to shut him up.

Max smirked, very proud of himself for not crying, before Daniel turned to Charles and Esteban, saying "It's ok to cry though! Your feet were hurt, and crying let me know that."

Charles sniffled and nodded. "Oh… oki doki."

Daniel sat down on the kitchen floor and watched as the four kids' beady eyes stared at him. He wasn't going to let anything else happen today, no sirree.

Thankfully, the snowball fighters returned, and so did Send and Kimi with a story of their own.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Sebastian Vettel---------------------------------------------------

You will not believe the ski trip Kimi and I had. I waited until everyone was at the dinner table, but I had to tell them.

“OK.” I declared, “Buckle up fellows, because this story is CRITICAL INFORMATION.”

Kimi groaned, covering his face in his hands because he knew what was coming. “Kid, you really don’t have to tell them…”

“OHHHH, but I do!!” I responded. 

The ski trip went great for the first half; we didn’t crash into trees, people, or the delicious waffle house at the bottom of the hill. It was beautifully scenic, with a light powder coating the evergreens such that the whole town looked like it had been misted with God’s powdered sugar. It was a perfect temperature as well, not so warm the snow melted beneath us, but not so cold that our fingers felt tingly.

“Soooo…” I said, beginning my story, “we had a great first half of the day, skiing down all kinds of trails before heading inside the lodge for a nice lunch of warm soups and sandwiches.” I paused, wanting to drag out the idea of a happy little ski trip.

“The next time we went up the chairlift, Kimi let me pick the trail. I was skiing ahead of him…” I paused again, “minding my OWN BUSINESS,” I emphasized for effect, “when the big oaf fell directly behind me.”

Kimi took off his jacket and covered his whole face. 

Charles tapped on him, asking “Ok Kimi? You ok?” to which Kimi grunted miserably.

“Hem hem!” I declared, wanting all the attention for the next part, “sooo… as I was saying, I was minding my OWN BUSINESS when the big oaf fell directly behind me” I paused again, waiting for all eyes to stare at me, “before he slid between my legs on his stomach.”

Daniel started laughing, perhaps seeing where this was headed, and Lando giggled, not because he understood the story, but because Daniel’s laugh is quite comical.

Carlos urged me on with, “C’mon Seb, MORE!”

“Ok,” I said, “so this separated my feet and with him between my legs I didn’t know what to do so I just sat on his back. I rode him halfway down the mountain or so...”

I paused.

And then everyone started laughing, with Valtteri chuckling to himself, Max violently shaking his high chair, and Daniel wheezing all the air out of his breath.

“You rode him like a COWWWBOYYYY!!!!!” Daniel cried, drowning in his own laughter.

“Ohhhh,” I said, “There’s more.”

Antonio stopped ferociously giggling for a second and stopped, saying “What? What? Tell us PLEASE!”

“I didn’t tell you how we stopped,” I continued, “Kimi couldn’t do anything and knew that we were accelerating, but his hands were stuck behind his back as I was sitting on them, so he couldn’t use his poles and I was freaking out.”

“Butttttt then how’d you stop?” Pierre questioned, tilting his head curiously.

“Kimi stuck his helmet down into the snow like an ostrich and tried... to ... slow us down!!” I say, barely containing my laughter, “and then he COULDN’T see the bank of snow ahead of us… and… brought… his… head… back… UPPP...” I paused, unable to continue “when we were a second away from a snow bank!!”

Kimi groaned, deciding to finish the story himself. “I hit the bank. HA HA HA.” 

Those HA’s were enough to send us all over the edge, and we laughed and laughed and laughed while Kimi’s face grew red and he eventually got up, dragging his feet over to where I know he hid his alcohol.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person---------------------------------------------------

Max had giggled the whole story, but was ready to go to bed and grabbed around Kimi's leg shouting, "BEDTIME STORY NOWWWWW!" because Seb’s story, as hilarious as it was, did not contain dinosaur pictures like Max’s favorite book.

Valtteri pried the little urchin away and told Kimi he'd deal with the bedtime nightmare today. Boris the Stegosaurus got … quite dull … after the 32nd time reading it.

“Kimi needs a drink, Max.” Kimi told the toddler before wandering to the cabinets to find a spare bottle of beer.

“HEYYYY!!” Daniel called back, “If the rest of us aren’t allowed to drink anymore, why should you?”

“Shut up, kid.” Kimi retorted, “I’m in a 20-year-old’s body.”

“Hmmmmm….” Daniel paused, “that may be so but head’s up. We’re in ‘MERICA, buddy. The drinking age is 21. So either hand me a beer or put your own down.”

Kimi sighed before looking at his beer, back at Daniel, back at his beer, back at Daniel, before shrugging and handing over another bottle.

“AWW!” Daniel cried out. “Thanks mate!”

“Just don’t mention it later,” Kimi quietly directed.

Daniel didn't need to mention it. It was clear to everyone else that he was drunk out of his mind when he couldn't fall asleep, keeping the whole house (including the screaming babies) up until 2 am.


	6. Quiet Sneezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Fernando prepare a surprise, Pierre makes a mess while watching Yuki, and Seb wonders when life will return to normal.

\-------------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person-------------------------------------------------

"Shhhh" Nando whispered as he tiptoed into the kitchen with Carlos trailing him. "We don't want to wake anyone up!"

"Okie dokie Nando" Carlos whispered back.

Fernando got out the frying pan and asked Carlos to go get some butter. They were making pancakes as a surprise, and Carlos could hardly wait. He watched as Fernando prepared the batter, and got out a whisk to help mix the sticky substance together.

"Oooh!" Carlos loudly whispered, "this is fun!"

"Shhh! Remember we're being quiet now!" Nando scolded. He waited for Carlos to finish the batter before letting the little boy scoop it onto the hot pan. Carlos patiently watched as the large tray next to the stovetop filled with warm, fluffy pancakes. He couldn't wait to dig in. Nando was finishing up the last pancake, almost ready to set the table and wake everyone up, when he heard a thunk from across the kitchen. 

Carlos had dropped the pan on the floor while trying to bring it to the sink for Daniel to wash later. "OOPS?" he cried out while Fernando groaned. The surprise was off.

One by one, sleepy members of the household stumbled into the kitchen and sat down, eager to try the pancakes. Carlos went around holding a large jug of maple syrup.

"Look look look!" he called out while holding the bottle above his head "it's real maple syrup! Kimi got it for us from a little farm he passed on the way to the ski mountain! It's super yummy on pancakes!"

Carlos scurried over to where Nando was putting pancakes on little plates for the kids, grabbed a plate, and doused it in the syrup. He skipped back over to the table and placed it on Lando's high chair before Lewis turned around and saw.

"No no no no no" Lewis gasped, trying to move the plate away from Lando as quickly as possible, "babies don't eat pancakes, Carlos!"

"Oooops…" Carlos stuttered as he watched Lando smack the sticky plate with both arms, bringing up pieces of pancake and syrup stuck to his shirt when he brought his hands to his head, "Lando's a piggy now, Lewis! Very messy. I'm sorry."

Lando giggled as he sucked the syrup off his tongue while Lewis unbuckled him and took him over to the bathtub.

The pancakes, other than that one incident, were a hit, and everyone stuffed their faces full. 

A few hours later, while most of the older boys except for Seb were outside playing in the snow, Kimi took Yuki out of his crib and slowly walked over to the kitchen to prepare another bottle for the infant.

Kimi held Yuki in his arms, rocking the baby back and forth to keep him calm. Pierre, wanting to say hi to Yuki, requested Kimi to kneel down. Reluctantly, Kimi crouched down and sat on the tile floor in the kitchen so Pierre could see Yuki better. The french boy grabbed Yuki’s little feet and moved them back and forth a bit, commenting on how absolutely miniscule his little toes were.

Yuki lifted his head up for the first time and let out the faintest sniffly sneeze before closing his eyes again and letting his head droop back into Kimi’s arms.

“OHHHHHHHHH” Pierre cried out, “He be sneezing, Kimi! Yuki sneeze sneeze!”

Kimi smiled, patting Pierre’s small head before focusing again on Yuki. Yes, Pierre was right as Yuki let out another miniature sneeze.

Pierre jumped up again, yelling “SNEEZE!”

He hadn’t remembered there was a small cup of fruit punch in his hand, and the liquid flew all over the kitchen floor. Pierre, feeling slightly guilty, dropped the cup and ran to his bedroom and hid under his covers.

“Seb, I’m sorry to tell you this,” Kimi started, “but you’re gonna need to clean the kitchen floor again. Pierre spilled some juice.”

Seb groaned, putting his diary down before hopping out of bed and walking into the kitchen, mop already in hand. Seb got to work cleaning up the sticky mess, hoping to do so before it dried. Unfortunately, George toddled along behind Seb the whole time, preventing him from getting the spill cleaned up while pulling at the 12-year-old’s sweatpants with his grubby fingers. “Seb. SEB. SEB SEB!”

“What is it, for Christ’s sake, Georgie boy?” Seb asked exhaustedly, not wanting to deal with George at the moment, who also happened to be stepping in the juice and was tracking little footprints of stickiness around the house.

“I lonely.” George started, “I have Cheeto!” he said, holding up the duck, “but I want Alex. Alex fun.”

Seb stopped. George remembered Alex? If that was the case, did George remember formula 1? He, Lewis, Fernando, and Kimi all did… they had talked about it the day they arrived, wondering why they were here instead of completing their pre-season prep. The other children also noticed something was different, but didn’t seem to have the same grasp that something was wrong. The four oldest ones decided, given that there was nothing to do about the situation, they’d settle in and hope they’d return to normal as soon as possible.

George knowing Alex, or at least remembering that name as a friend, made Seb wonder once more when he and the rest of the drivers would be back.

His thoughts were stopped when the older boys came stomping into the house with all their snow gear, but he kept thinking about it throughout the rest of the day.

When Nando called for dinner, Seb was still wondering about George and Alex, but his hunger overpowered everything and he soon lost the thought again. Nando had made mac and cheese again, because the kids seemed less fussy about that than anything else (well perhaps pancakes were better, but giving toddlers more sugar before their bedtime was an ABSOLUTE no in Nando’s mind).

Dinner was fairly calm, likely because Kimi had suggested a quiet competition, in which the first person to talk lost. There was no consequence, per se, but Kimi just needed peace and quiet for one dinner. 

Max and Charles, usually absolute chatterboxes, had been successfully shut up. Unfortunately, the quiet was short lived as Daniel had a sneeze attack, and Max was quick to yell out “DAN DAN IS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER!!!”

But dinner was soon over, the kids were soon in bed, and night was soon upon the house. The four oldest stayed up to watch a non-kiddie movie, and it ended, leaving them all on the sofa. Before they started the movie, Seb had reminded Lewis they needed to talk.

"Now that all the kids are sleeping," Lewis started off, "what was it you wanted to say, Seb?"

"George misses Alex, which means 1-- he's sad Alex is gone, and 2 -- he remembers our F1 life…" Seb continued, "and we need to get back."

"How?" Nando questioned, "we don't know why we're here in the first place."

"I'm going to sleep" Kimi uttered before meandering away from the kitchen. "Sleep fixes everything."

Lewis, Nando, and Seb, seeing no way to argue, walked to their beds and fell asleep, with the question of how they'd get back in the forefront of their heads.


	7. Excited Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian reveals how the drivers returned to normal, and the drivers react to the film made from videos taken of them while they were in the US.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Sebastian Vettel----------------------------------------------------

Friday, March 12, 2021  
Dear Damned Diary,

It’s now week after the Williams launch hacking in which we were all magically transported away. Some time while we were sleeping last night, we were whisked back to F1-land. Kimi was right, after all. Sleep fixes everything.

It turns out that Netflix has been behind this the whole time. THEY hacked Williams. THEY transported us to New Hampshire. THEY took 20 years off of our lives. There were apparently cameras stationed all over the house to capture funny moments for a future short movie → Drive to Survive: Child Edition. The videos of us will be interspersed with our current selves reacting to our child selves. It is a pretty creative idea, I do have to grant them that. 

The FIA, funnily enough, was in on it as well. They were convinced that we, the drivers, need (1) a short break, and (2) need to spend more time together. They thought putting us in a situation where we’d need to look out for each other would help. 

We’ve become closer as a grid. I can’t foresee any of us being deliberately rude to each other. Maybe Nando, but that’s his personality I guess.

We haven’t lost our competitive spirit, whether we’re on the track, or in Max and Charles’s case, in the bathroom. If anything, we now know how dumb the rest of the drivers are and feel the urge to beat them now more than ever.

I just thought I’d let you know, Diary. You’ve been covered in rainbow stickers, mushy peas, and God knows what else. I’m going to put you in a special box in my room so you stay as intact as possible.

Bye for now,  
Sebastian Vettel

\---------------------------------------------------POV: 3rd Person---------------------------------------------------

The day the F1 drivers returned, Netflix and the FIA set up a dinner party where they reflect on the past week. With half of the grid being too young to remember the encounter in the first place, everyone was eager to go, and the dinner turned into a lively conversation.

“Remember when Daniel lost Lance in the snow?” Carlos chuckled, pointing fingers at the embarrassed Australian.

“Yeahhhhhh?” Daniel retorted, “Well who was it that had an accident in their bed the first night we were there, huh?”

Carlos groaned. “I was 5, dude. C’mon.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Daniel jokingly replied.

“If anyone should be embarrassed, it’s Charles and Max,” Carlos continued. “The two of you were naked half the time we were there, fighting over a kiddy potty for Sebastian’s RAINBOW stickers.”

Charles and Max stared at each other in bewilderment before Max responded, “Mate… you do remember we can’t recall a single thing that happened…”

“And we were 2 years old!” Charles added before the conversation was quickly derailed into a retelling of Kimi’s ski incident.

From across the room, “Drivers, drivers!” a member of the Netflix crew called, “we’re going to show you the clips one by one now. It’s quite short, only 20 minutes or so, but we’d love to get your reactions filmed as soon as possible.”

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Yuki Tsunoda---------------------------------------------------

It’s a bit odd to view yourself as a newborn. 

I watch the film most of the way through, not surprised I’m not particularly featured. There’s not much I did, to be perfectly honest. I cried, FOR SURE. I cried a lot. When I was hungry, tired, sneezing, or for any reason in between. I don’t blame myself, though. Being a baby doesn’t seem fun.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Lando Norris---------------------------------------------------

Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!!!! 

Being a baby seems like so much FUNNNN!!!!!

And awww, seeing Carlos try to help me out of my crib… that’s just sweet of him. It’s also good to know that no matter what age I am, he’s going to force me into Spanish lessons (not that I mind). 

AHHHHH It’s baby GEORGGGE! He’s not really a baby, but the duckies are CLASSIC George. He’s also the nicest and most well behaved child there (I mean, Max sets the bar pretty low) so it’s good to see nothing has changed. And he’s always loved his rubber ducks. 

Oh NOOOO!!!!!! Carlos dropped me on my head as a baby!!!!! Is this why I can’t spell to save my life? Does dyslexia come from being dropped on your head? Can I blame Carlos? Hmmmm I’m gonna have to ask him.

Hahahaha nice to see I’ve always been a mess even as a baby. Poor Nando though, that looked like one of his best pancakes!

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Mick Schumacher---------------------------------------------------

Wowzas. I’m really one sick baby. I keep vomiting everywhere!

Poor Seb, cleaning up all my spat peas all over the kitchen. I really need to thank him for that; it looks NASTY. 

Am I surprised though? No.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Lance Stroll---------------------------------------------------

DANIEL. JOSEPH. RICCIARDO. 

How bad must you be to lose a grown-ass baby in the snow? How dumb must you be to not look behind you once or twice? What about noticing how much lighter the sled feels when a full child falls off of it?

Hahaha anyways, I’m just teasing you mate, it’s just funny that you didn’t notice a thing.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: George Russell---------------------------------------------------

It is fitting and proper that I am the most well-behaved child. I consider myself the least insane out of all the idiots allowed to drive F1 cars. Lando, for example, tripped over his shoes just an hour ago, and his baby self almost brought the curtains down on his head. How is he still alive at this rate? I do not know.

It’s a bit lonely though, to watch myself play with my ducks alone on the screen in front of me. I really do miss Alex. 

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Charles Leclerc---------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm. Let’s see what Netflix has in store for me. I hope it’s not TOO embarrassing.

Starting off good… it was Max’s fault for throwing peas at me.

And now… I’M SITTING ON A KIDDY POTTY. Oh no oh no oh no this is not good Charles, I repeat NOT GOOD. And now I’m listening to Seb because he told me to be a good boy. 

I just called Seb over to give me kisses. Awwwwww that’s actually sweet. You’re such an adorable little munchkin, 2-year-old Charlie!

These bathroom wars are going on FOREVER! I totally understand the apple juice trick I pulled on Max there… if the motivation was getting more stickers, and apple juice in potty = stickers, little Charles was smart in thinking that.

But little Charles is anything but smart. He seems to be sharing a singular brain cell with Max. (although Max has the brain cell CONSIDERABLY less)

The one good thing is that Max and I have always been competitive, and it’s been interesting to see that it doesn’t matter what age we are. We’re always gonna wanna outshine the other. That’s fair. 

All I can say is: I am stupid. I am STUPID.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Max Verstappen---------------------------------------------------

AHHHHH. *face in my hands*

This is so embarrassing. I’m just totally in love with Daniel. It’s almost sad how GONE for that man my toddler self is. One silly face from him, and I’m a giggling nightmare. One injury, and I’m screaming for him to come kiss me. (but, to be perfectly honest, have things even changed?)

AWWWW I TRIED TO PUT HIM IN TIME OUT!!!!

I’m also a naughty little devil. Breaking the lego set? Not letting Charles borrow my toys? Kicking baby powder in Kimi’s face? Making a musical nightmare in the kitchen? Spinning into potted plants? These are all signs that I have always been mentally unstable.

Either way, it’s good entertainment. Nicely done, Netflix.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Esteban Ocon---------------------------------------------------

I have to say, my crayon murals add a nice touch to the film. No further comments necessary.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Pierre Gasly---------------------------------------------------

Ha ha ha!!!! That scene where Nicky goes for the Nutella is hilarious! I’m so furious there, sitting in my chair and watching him eat dessert while I’m stuck with soup. (side note, I HATE soup) Nicky and Nutella will be together for life, at this rate. I predict I’ll be the best man at their wedding in the near future.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Nicolas Latifi---------------------------------------------------

NUTELLA. MY LOVE. YOU HAVE MADE IT TO NETFLIX.

Haha! Nice to see I waste no Nutella. Even though I’m running away from Nando trying to catch me, my number one priority was preserving its creamy chocolatey goodness. Oh, Nutella how I love you.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Carlos Sainz---------------------------------------------------

NETFLIX. Why is the first reference to me, Carlos Sainz, an embarrassing clip of me hiding in a closet after peeing the bed? Why you do me like this?

At least you show all my redeeming scenes with Lando. I’m so gentle with him, look at me petting his nose! And then playing with ducks, and watching him laugh, and … dropping him on his head?!?!?

5-year-old Carlos dropping Lando on his head and then crying to Valtteri. What a LEGEND. In all honesty, I can tell I felt so guilty. Lando’s head really banged hard on the floor there!

Feeding baby Lando pancakes is just as bad as feeding pancakes to (grown up?) Lando now… he’s just a mess. It’s nice to see some things don’t change. 

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Antonio Giovinazzi-----------------------------------------------

Well, I’ve kept my long hair. It’s nice to see some things don’t change. 

Another thing that stayed the same, and that I’ll give big kudos to Netflix for, is showing how absolutely LOST I am for Kimi.

He braided my hair, played with me, watched birds with me, and let me tag around him and annoy him more than he’d let anyone else.

How sweet Kimi. I knew you were just a soft gumdrop on the inside!

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Sergio Perez---------------------------------------------------

Awwww… my teammate Max is the most adorable, but nasty, kid ever. I hope he understands that, because as patient as I am in this film, its gonna be different when Formula 1 starts up again.

And it’s nice to see that I’m a good member of that chaotic household. I play “Quack Quack” with George, I put an end to Daniel’s musical pots, and I do my chores. What a perfect child you were, Checo.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Valtteri Bottas---------------------------------------------------

There are few things that Valtteri Bottas loves in this life. One is a nice good bowl of porridge in the morning. The other is babies in teddy bear onesies. Both have been included in this film, so I must rate it a 10/10. 

Stunning.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Daniel Ricciardo---------------------------------------------------

There's many words that could be used to describe me.

Responsible... It ain't one of them.

JEEPERS. I was not the best 10-year-old. Why did Kimi trust me and Valtteri with axes and firewood???? I will have to ask the geezer sometime soon.

And all the incidents with babies? There was the time Max hurt himself by reaching for my Legos. There was the time the toddlers stepped on broken glass while I was getting water. There was the time I literally LOST Lance in the snow. There was the time I gave Max a pot and nearly killed Checo's eardrums. there was the time I freaked out when asked to change diapers...

Needless to say there were lots of times, and I know myself well enough to know I am not responsible.

But as irresponsible as I am, Kimi might be worse. I'm gonna have to thank him for a beer there at the end. Lord knows I needed it after watching toddlers for a week.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Sebastian Vettel---------------------------------------------------

I’ve already seen the film, but I didn’t want to tell the other guys. I was shown the full special version before they got to see it because it captures most of the story from my perspective and they wanted my opinion first.

My opinion? Love it. I would have preferred a warning or some sort of heads up, though.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Lewis Hamilton---------------------------------------------------

That was quite the film, although I do admit I would have preferred to prepare for the season rather than be stuck babysitting for a week. 8 time World Driver's Champion titles don't just grow on trees!

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Fernando Alonso---------------------------------------------------

Wow. Kimi and I are getting too old for this crap. An 18 year age difference between me and the youngest driver? That’s absolutely bananas. I guess my cooking skills translated over to this other world.

I make a mean pancake, and it's nice to see it appreciated.

\---------------------------------------------------POV: Kimi Raikkonen---------------------------------------------------

Bwoah… I don’t want to watch this film and make reactions for Netflix. 

I already know I liked alcohol just as much at that age. I already know my fellow drivers are dumb but endearing. 

It’s nice to see little Tonio though. He’s adorable.

POV: 3rd Person

When all drivers were done watching the film, they stumbled back into the main room, all slightly embarrassed but happy nonetheless. After thanking Netflix for making the short experience possible, they headed out to their places, ready to prepare for the upcoming F1 season.

“I’m gonna beat your ass out there, MAXIE!” Daniel laughed as he held the door open for Max.

“Yeah? We’ll see about that there, DAN DAN” Max laughed back, imitating his 2-year-old self. 

When Max got home, he opened his front door while yawning and nearly tripped over a small blue wind-up car on the mat on his porch. He chuckled, winding the little car up and setting it down on the wooden floor before letting it go down the hallway of his house. Perhaps it was a little treat from Netflix. Either way, he liked having the little car as a tangible memory of what he couldn’t remember himself. But even without the memories, Max could feel that the trip was good for him, and he was more ready for the season ahead.


End file.
